


Stolen

by Lethal_Bread



Series: Prompts For Figuring Out Book [7]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear, Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Shopping, Theft, book doesnt have eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: Book and Alan go shopping
Series: Prompts For Figuring Out Book [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901674





	Stolen

A screeching beep stopped Alan in his tracks, scrunching up his face in annoyance and sighing, turning to his shopping mate as he ignored the employee coming over.

"Where is it."

'I dunno' Book signed innocently, looking at his clearly upset parent.

"Book."

He drags out a loud sigh and a groan, lifting up his hoodie and pulling various things from inside pockets he had added, dropping them on the ground. Once he finishes, he drops his hoodie and looks at Alan, eye sockets drooping and mouth tightened in a small pout. Alan continued to look at him expectedly, and he sighed again, shoving his hands in his eye sockets and grabbing more things, dropping them on the floor and then shoving his arms back into the void that is his head.

A few minutes later the employees were watching horrified as Alan scolded a pouting Book while they walked out, leaving behind a large pile of items that was covered in a thin pink-ish red slime. The two looked at each other, making a silent agreement to never speak of that again.


End file.
